Fate
by hel rae
Summary: /... but I can't run from the fate, I've been fighting for so long./ Fate. Everything has its own fate—its own role in the universe—may it be good or evil. The Queen and the Hero are no exception. Not even with their love. {FinCeline}
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Adventure Time is not mine._

"_**What was it that got you broken inside of you**_

_**That sent you off searchin' down empty avenues?**_

_**Rooms cold and smoky that you stumbled through**_

_**Looking for a little truth somehow.**__**" - Jason Walker, **_**Hope You Found It Now**

_**Marceline's POV**_

It's been four years since I left Ooo, isn't it? Four years since I started to roam the worlds again in an attempt to find something new and cool. To find something to busy my mind with. But everywhere I go, I know I've been there and done that. Living a thousand years and spending my whole time as a red-sucking kindred spirit made me look at many things and fight many fights. I've been to many adventures, too! Well, maybe a little _too_ many.

For the past four years, the only thing I saw that caught my attention is the guitars on display in each music shop I enter and some monsters the Lich must have created. Nothing more.

The moon glowed white against its magnificent backdrop of twinkling stars and indigo sky, encompassing me in its pure light. Clouds were only wisps as I passed above them, the cold air quieting to the mind. I love this feeling, it makes me feel so alive and so young and so ... harmless. It makes me feel human.

It wasn't long though when I reached my cave and I have to leave this nostalgic feeling. I swooped down and landed on my feet, duffel bag swung over my shoulder. The cave, after years, is still the same. Rain water dropped down the stalactites that hang high above my head, its counterpart a number of jagged mounds decorating the cave. I walked to my house, the sound of my boots bouncing from the walls in echoes.

I flicked the light open. It all looks the same as how I left it. I'm just glad that the termites hadn't eaten any furniture. Not a lot of people know about my house here in Red Rock Pass, only a hand few so I'm not at all worried about my things getting stolen. But if there is, well, let's just say there'll be price to pay.

I threw my bag to the couch carelessly before collapsing beside it, my head colliding with the edge of the rock-hard furniture. "Ow ..." I moaned, rubbing my aching temple. I _really_ need to replace that couch. My telephone rang, its shrieking ringtone a pain in the ears. But as soon as I started to float up to answer, it ended. I tilted my head in confusion. "Am I just hearing things or the telephone really rang?" I asked out loud.

It's weird. I always end calls before the other line would go dead, so it felt strange when I heard the device go silent moments after it rang. It piqued my curiosity and instantly, I found myself reaching the leech-sculpted telephone and hit the receive button. Record voices boomed from the mouth of the device and everything that came out had me wishing that I should never had acted on my curiosity.

"_Hey, Marcy! Just called in to check up on you. It's been a long time since we last hung-out, isn't it? I've got good news: my arm grew again! Well, I really can't explain what happened over the phone so call back and tell me when we could get-together so I could tell you about it. Oh! And Jake says hi!"_

"_Yolo! Finn here. Err, I know you might be busy but I hope I didn't catch you in ... Wait, that was a what ... ? ... No, it's no..." _His voice faded, mumbling to someone else. And guessing at the voice of the other, it was Jake. A few seconds more of whispered mumbling before it ended.

"_Sorry 'bout that."_ I heard him laugh before there was a _clang!_ sound followed by a _shing!_ _"Well, what I said earlier, umm, could you, perhaps, help us with-Jake, behind you!" _Stream of chuckles broke out before it exploded into a scream. If I ever had to guess, I'm betting on another pack of armoured goblins. _"With, err ... Jake what are these things?!"_ Oh, not goblins. I heard Jake shout "how the hell would I know?" _"Umm, they look like some sort of-gasp, gasp-crossbreed between snakes, lions, NEPTR, Jake, and bats! Not something that I would call 'boring' but not entirely pretty! Help, Marcy!"_

"_Hi, Marceline. I'm not really sure what to feel right now since I'm currently in my , as PB would call it, "middle pubescent stage" but I'm glad you didn't come to our help." _I bit my lip, guilt festering inside. _"Turns out, not only are those creatures armed with claws and whatnot, they also spit poison! It's good you didn't come because if you were ever infected with that poison like Jake, I wouldn't know what to do."_

I opened my lips in a gasp, before smiling at Finn's antics. "Such a good boy, I wonder if that would be you're death someday."

"_Umm, Marcy. Hello? If you ever get this call, please reply back. I have to tell you something, it' s an emergency."_

"_Marceline, I'm so happy for your turning of a thousand and four. I hope you have more delightful years ahead of you," _came the voice of Bonnie. My smile widened. I really miss her. Ever since she got back Hambo from Maja, our friendship was stitched back together and we became best of friends again. I'm glad it did. I really missed having her as the sister I never had. _"I know that you are not here in Ooo and I really do want to scold you for not telling anyone but I won't. I just suggest that you tell Finn before I will. He's having a hard time dealing with his pubescent moments and suddenly knowing about your half-year absence would not be good. Anyway, stay safe and don't die, Marceline."_

I rolled my eyes at her dry humour but fiddled with my thumbs. I know I should have told them but it was unexpected and not really well-thought of.

"_Happy 1004, Marcy!"_ chirped Finn. _"I'm not sure why PB wouldn't let me plan you a birthday party but just call and I would definitely dash and throw confetti in the air! _(He laughed, I miss his laughter.)_ Seriously, I hope you call. It's been months since I last heard from you. I'm worried you might have gotten yourself kidnapped. Well, Jake's calling for me. Gotta go."_

"_Marcy ... I honestly don't know what to say but ... come back."_

My breath hitched. There were more, it seemed, but I ignored it as Finn's last statement played on repeat in my head. He sounded so serious yet I know he wasn't mad at me. I stared at the telephone before forcefully removing the extension cord from the socket, cutting off LSP's talk about another missed party. It's not like I cared about what that violet lump of a princess thought of me. She could yap all she wants and I still would not attend any of her parties.

Well, at the moment anyway. Because at the moment, nothing is important-nothing but what Finn said.

I let myself look at the phone, the numbers looking suspiciously larger than it was supposed to be. My fingers itched to hit those familiar numbers but I sighed and shook my head. I should at least get some sleep if I attempt to talk to them. And besides, I'm not really in the mood of apologizing to anyone, or socialize for that matter.

Yawning, I floated up to my room, ignoring the smell of dust and feeling of absence before slowly setting down on the unusually cold mattress. I didn't bother changing, not now that I'm so damn tired. I wonder if it was always like this when Finn was moping about his love life with Bonnie some years back. So stressed out.

If so, well, salute to him. He actually faced it and me ... well, I'm too scared to even face it. So scared that I had to leave without even saying a proper goodbye or even leave a note. Why? It's because I ... of little Finnigan!

_Or not so little anymore?_

I groaned, burrowing my face on the pillow. No, he wasn't so little. He's eighteen now, so, not so little. Eighteen with more height, more hair, more muscle, more goodness, more pride, more girls ... Somehow the last part made me see red and had me twisting the pillow. I puffed my cheeks in frustration before rolling my eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I was going crazy.

"Well, I really need to sleep," I murmur softly, opting my eyelashes to fall down and let slumber take me away. _Dreamless_ slumber. I don't want to see Finn's face in my sleep before I even had the chance to see him in person again. That would make me want to think about what he would look like and I know I would be restless if I did. I sighed. "Even a crazy person knows that much."

**This idea wouldn't leave so well, here we are! I hope you enjoyed and take time to comment grammatical errors or mistakes. It's been a long time since I last watched Adventure Time so some chapters and moments would be thought-of and really OOC. Well, thanks for reading. See ya guys soon. - Rae**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time._

* * *

"_**Now I see, everything; and yes**_

_**I've known it all along**_

_**I was so lost, but I'm back**_

_**And I finally know now where my heart belongs."**_

_**\- **_**The Scene Aesthetic, **_**Come What May**_

* * *

_**Marceline's POV**_

Wind brushed through my hair, making it flutter from beneath my straw hat. It bit my exposed flesh but I heed it no attention, although it itched and goosebumps managed to race down to my elbows. The satchel I had slung over my shoulder weighed heavy from its contents making me grip it tightly. Coming to a stop near the familiar pink gates, I ran a nervous hand through my hair, my eyes continuously flitting from one place to another.

I'm nervous. Glob, _so_ nervous. I bit my bottom lip before heaving out a sigh. "If I'm going to do it, better now than later," I mutter as I fisted my palms and straightened my posture with steely determination.

I floated past the gates.

A sigh once again escaped my lips as varying scents of many sweet things rushed through my nose, leaving me a dazed. I let my eyes wander and smiled at the different wonders, houses, views and familiar candy-people that came to view. I seem to be gawking at anything with an awestruck look in my face but I could care less if anyone saw. Traveling by myself without any company of my past is such a pain since everyday and every night, I could feel myself longing to come back. And every minute made that yearning grow.

Now I'm back and I miss the feel of it-feel of everything. I could spare a few minutes to just watch, can't I?

"Miss Marceline!" a voice that could only belong to Peppermint Butler made me swivel around. I smiled at the small jogging butler.

"Hello, Peps!" I greeted, still smiling. He stopped short in front of me, his circular form shaking from gasps and pants. Bags of groceries occupied his arms and I rose an eyebrow at it. "Doing errands, I see."

"Oh, yes," he replied once he regained his breathing. "Princess Bubblegum is currently busy and has asked me to shop for materials she had forgotten to buy." I floated close to look at the contents of the brown paper bags before crinkling my nose, seeing bolts and metal nuts and screwdrivers. "But enough about that. You are here! When did you come back, Miss Marceline?"

I blinked before chuckling. "I came back just last night. Seems that there aren't that many new things on the other side nowadays than I thought there would be," I said, shrugging. Humming in thought, I looked back at the previously surprised butler. "Hey, since I'm going to the castle like you are, why don't I carry those for you?"

He shook his head and declined but I wouldn't have any of that. Quickly, I flew to his side, tickling him with the one free hand until he surrendered. "Fine!"

I smiled before gathering the bags on one careful swoop. He chuckled at me before sighing. "Princess does miss you dearly these past few years," he started softly as we continued our way to the castle. "Finn the Human was even more devastated by your sudden absence."

"He was?" I couldn't help but ask Peppermint Butler. Of course, I know he would be sad but devastated? Isn't that a bit too much? Although bombarded with booming thoughts, I couldn't help but feel the fluttering of wings that does not fail to make me freeze.

I am glad Peps didn't notice my sudden misstep. He nodded. "Yes, Princess would even make me check up on him from time-to-time. But after some months passed, he had gone back to his original happy and righteous self again."

"Oh." That's what I said, after all, _what_ can I say.

Silence drifted between us, although not uncomfortably as I had initially anticipated. It wasn't long until we reached PB's castle. Nothing is ever too long in Candy Kingdom, especially when thoughts are a tangled mess in your brain.

"Right this way," Peppermint Butler said and it was all I could do not to roll my eyes as I followed him closely. Really, I know this castle like the back of my hand, why do I need to follow him? I rolled my eyes again before chuckling silently under my breath. Oh, why do I even think like this when all he's doing is his job? I smiled at him, thanking his obliviousness. Why am I even thinking such rude things when, in reality, I miss his mumbling complaints about my frequent pranks?

"Hey, umm, other than Peebs, who are in the building?" I asked as I floated up the stairs. I blew a stray strand of my hair away from my face.

"The maid staff, of course." I laughed and he chuckled alongside me. Of course, duh! "Other than the Princess, Cinnamon Bun is also in the premises. Heroes Finn and Jake are expected to arrive in a matter of minutes from a mission too."

I nodded silently as the world turned silent. Fluttering of wings now reached my throat which seemed to be impossible just a few moments ago. I had to swallow down the lump that managed to form without me knowing. Seriously, what is happening to me?

I cursed myself silently. Why do I ask when I know the answer? I sighed as Peppermint Butler turned to the right. I followed suit.

Instantly, I could smell the scent of gasoline and burning metal-something that made my nose itch-followed by the sound of drilling. I smiled as I floated through the metal doors, coughing once I breathed in smoke.

"You really ... should do this welding ... s-stuff outside, Bonnie!" I said in between gasps. I heard a creaking sound.

"Well, I'm not exactly the outside-y person, am I?" her voice drawled out as she placed the welding helmet on top of the table. She crossed her arms, a frown on her face. "Had fun in your little vacation?"

I laughed at her. Her her frown deepened and had now placed both her hands on her arms. Before she had the time to demand, I placed my satchel on the table carefully, zipping it open and digging inside until my hands felt a soft object. I smiled, brandishing the object to her with a happy "ta-da!"

I waited patiently for her response, waving the shirt playfully at her. She gaped, dumbfounded. I know she would. "I-Is that really what I think it is?" Bonnie asked in a small voice.

"Yup! The _last_ vintage shirt of the band _Merri Angelia_," I said proudly before ducking behind it. I peered at her from behind the black and green colored token in mock fright. "Apology accepted?"

Laughter erupted from her throat and I found myself consumed in her embrace. Hesitantly, I returned it. "I've forgiven you years ago," she said before pulling away, her lips in a sudden shy smile. "Even when you weren't there in my wedding."

My breath stilled. Wait. Wedding? She got married? I forced a smile as I tried to grope for some kind of resemblance to collectedness. Wedding?! What?! Umm ... uhh-wait, I think I might have heard someone mention about an engagement in one of the calls last night ...

A voice called out and my breath stilled again. This time it's not. I'm not sure who this person is but I have a biting inclination not to know who it is.

"You're done already?" Bonnie gasped as she looked at the source of the voice. Unlike her, I remained rooted on the spot, eyes wide and mind pulling a blank. "That was fast."

The voice chuckled before its laughter trailed down and I felt a shiver run down my spine and under my skin. Ah. Now I understand. I glanced back my shoulder and flashed him a wry smile. "Hey, Finn."

A pause, a beat. And then: "Marceline!" I twirled around.

I was right. He wasn't so little anymore. I looked away and stared at the floor with a burning intensity once our eyes met. They were so _blue-_sharp yet calm sapphires that drew me in. Another shiver crawled under my skin. I scratched my elbow absentmindedly. Bonnie shifted her weight on the balls of her feet awkwardly. "Uhh, I better go ..." was what she said before walking quickly away-that is, after collecting the shirt.

Timidly, I looked up at him and had to stifle a sharp exhale. Glob! Why is he smiling like ... like _that_? Like he's seen something amusing? That thought ticked me off and I don't exactly know why. I scowled. Who cares if Finn became more charming and handsome, I really want to punch that pretty face of his! Ugh. I can't believe that even _that_ turned out to be a compliment! I let out a growl.

"What are you smiling at?" I demanded, my eyes flashing for emphasis. I don't get it but he began snickering. My scowl deepened. "Finn!" I am _this_ close to throwing the drilling machine at him.

He stopped snickering before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry," he started to say and I couldn't help but realize how deep and mature it sounded. "It's just that ... I'm not sure what to say. I don't want to be sappy but I don't want to come off as standoffish. And, well, just smiling and laughing is the only thing in between that I could think of."

I nodded, pursing my lips in a thin line. Pushing a lock of hair away from my face, I dug through the satchel. A glint of silver shined through the opening of the taupe colored bag and I grabbed it. I glanced back at the mildly confused teen. "Finn, catch!"

With great ease, it fell on his outstretched hands. I could see him stare at it, making me antsy. A thought popped up and I couldn't help but relay it to Finnigan: "Exactly, how did your arm grow back?"

A gentle laugh graced the lab. My smile widened and butterflies once again swarmed inside me. Yes, there is absolutely no place like home.

* * *

**Gosh, guys, I am so grateful for all the feedbacks you've given! Thanks a whole bunch! I hope you had enjoyed this second chapter like you did the first. Well, see ya guys soon. - Rae**


End file.
